Illogical
by AngelHeartObsession
Summary: Part of my challenge, but stands alone as a oneshot. Theme 79. Illogical: "Today was a very illogical day." WARNING: Randomness and OOC will occur.


**I do not own Percy Jackson.**

**Theme 79: Illogical**

Today was a very illogical day.

That's all Annabeth could say. Her day started out like any normal day, breakfast, then helping to prepare for a war, etc. It only got really weird a bit before lunch.

Jake Mason suddenly ran up to her during training, yelling, "You cannot get me, evil little hummingbird thingies!" Annabeth thought that he was watching too much Rise of the Guardians, but didn't think much of it. Then Travis Stoll and Katie Gardener came through the arena, running around and simultaneously yelling, "There's an assassin behind us!" Now, Annabeth could believe that Travis would do something like that, but Katie Gardener... not so much.

It was even weird during lunch. Apparently, Mr. D kept on making wine appear for Chiron, but the weird part is that Chiron actually drank all of the wine and kept on asking for more. So they all saw Chiron when he was drunk, and a drunk Chiron is a sight that you would definitely not want to see. He was a very terrible singer...

Moving on, she was helping with training, and then Percy came to her. Well, more like he _flew_ to her.

"Hey Annabeth!" Percy yelled down to her from fifty or so feet in the air.

Annabeth had to shield her eyes from the sun to properly see Percy. When she was able to see him, she yelled, "What the Hades are you doing, Percy?!"

"Don't drag my father into this, Annabeth," Nico suddenly said, appearing right next to her. She jumped out of shock that Nico was standing right next to her when he wasn't just a second ago. Nico said, "Check this out, Annabeth!"

He had a look of concentration on his eyes, and he put out his hands. He slowly raised them, and Annabeth could see that the water in the bottles behind her started to come out _of the freaking bottle_. She would totally believe it if it was Percy doing that, but Nico...

"I thought you were a son of Hades, Nico!" she yelled right into his ear, which made him lose his concentration. The water fell right out of the invisible force carrying it, and splashed over the sand of the arena. As if the world was telling her that the day could get even more illogical, Thalia stepped out of the shadows.

"THALIA?!" Annabeth screamed. She was happy to see her best friend again, but why did she come out of the shadows? As far as Annabeth knows, Thalia was a daughter of Zeus, not Hades.

"Percy didn't tell you? We all switched our powers," Thalia said as if it was the most simplest thing in the world, but it only served to confuse Annabeth even more.

"How...?" Annabeth trailed off, unable to find logic in this situation.

Suddenly, a portal came out of nowhere and out came... THE GUARDIANS OF CHILDHOOD! Just kidding, it was just Frank, Hazel, Jason, Piper and Leo.

"Who are you guys?!" Annabeth screamed.

" What is this place? I'm pretty sure that this isn't Camp Jupiter..." Jason said, turning slowly in a circle.

"What are you talking about? This is Camp Half-Blood, the only safe place for demigods," Thalia explained again.

"No, Camp Jupiter is the only safe place for demigods," Hazel disagreed. Which led to an epic fight between Romans and Greeks.

"Where are we?" Piper said while the fight was going on. Nico said, "Didn't you hear Thalia? She said that this is Camp Half-Blood."

"THIS DOESN'T MAKE ANY FREAKING SENSE!" Annabeth screeched loudly, stopping the fighting. Percy swooped down from the air and said while pointing to the weird newcomers: "Yeah, you guys are only suppose to come in in the sequel to my story!"

"What are you talking about?!" Annabeth yelled.

"Percy, you broke the fourth wall!" Nico scolded.

"There's only one explanation for this," Leo randomly came into the conversation. "The author didn't have an idea, so she used us."

**That's right, Leo! And now I'm going to wipe everyone's minds and righten the storyline to where it was originally.**

And that is the end of the confusion. Luke died, Jason and Percy switched, the correct storyline came true, **and I got a story!**

**The End.**

* * *

**I don't even know what the heck this is. And I've been watching Rise of the Guardians and reading Rise of the Guardian fanfics too much...**

**Everything for my challenge is on my profile.**

**Please review!**


End file.
